The Evolved Overmind
by Dragoonyan
Summary: A boy wakes up as a zerg larvae, Let's see what he does.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN STARCRAFT I ONLY OWN MY OWN STORIES**

 **RATED T FOR TEEN**

 **Author's Note:** _This my very first story so please be gentle with the reviews_

 _also this tale is inspired by Vexmaster "The Swarm of war"_

 _and "Birth of the New Swarm" by Wearenotgoauld and of course "The Zerg Swarm" by EastBridge_

'This is internal thoughts'

"This is Talking"

 _And Italic is psionic communication._

 _ **BOLD Italic is a someone else talking through the Psionic Communication.**_

 **BOLD IS A POV CHANGE**

 _Enjoy._

'Who am i? oh right i'm Troy. Troy Bernd, but where am i?'

I couldn't see.. which was rather disturbing.

 _ **BIRTH, LARVAE.**_

'WOW WHAT WAS THAT!'

I would have jumped from surprise. if i knew how to jump in this body…

 _ **GO, BIRTH NOW, LARVAE.**_

i sounded impatient but i didn't know what to do.

 _ **IT SEEMS YOU DIDN'T RECEIVE THE KNOWLEDGE.**_

'uhm.. Yes?'

 _ **HERE IT IS.**_

I feel as if i'am being emerged in knowledge, suddenly knowing how to move my body and such.

With that came a with a weird shock and all the pieces came together.

'I am zerg larvae? lol? there is no denying that all of this is VERY weird but zerg? really?'

Suddenly the floor beneath me opens up and i am falling down.

'Why am i calm?' I am wondering while falling down.

THUD; 'i'm alive? And what is that?' i see a gigantic pulsating structure right in front of my

'okay i'm scared shitless right now.. why am i not panicking again?'

 _ **MORPH INTO AN DRONE CHILD.**_

Dafuq did i just hear? instantly i feel information flowing in. 'Okay so that voice is an overlord? Guess so.' Seconds later i notice something missing from my mind. Shockingly i realise it's the overlord's mind that just left. i wait until i start morphing but nothing happens.

'Huh? why am i not morphing? I should be obeying right? Does this mean i have free will?' Countless questions start rising in my head. 'For now i should morph into an drone i guess, if i have free will then i probably shouldn't make it public. Who knows what the queen of blades will do, no wait maybe the overmind?' That reminds me where in the timeline am i? 'Maybe i can make a connection to the overmind? Maybe kerrigan?' I try to search for 1 of them through the swarm connection, until i find it and against all of my own warnings probe it.

 **KERRIGAN POV LOCATION: CHAR.**

"What was that?" kerrigan said when something brushed her mind only to disappear as fast as it came.

"Something probed me" she said intrigued.

 **TROY POV LOCATION: UNKNOWN.**

''I messed up huh?' i keep waiting till some zerg comes to exterminate me.

It didn't come.

'THANK GOD!' I exclaim while having reached the conclusion she didn't notice.

'But if kerrigan still is infested.. That means i should be able to take over when the xel'naga artifact cleans her!' All kinds of ideas form in my head.

'Let's morph into a drone for now, dreaming doesn't do anything when i can't even walk around..'

I think about morphing into a drone and suddenly liquid comes out of me and starts hardening, i start to scream but i'm cut off when i am completely engulfed and lose consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN STARCRAFT I ONLY OWN MY OWN STORIES**

 **RATED T FOR TEEN**

I wake up and instantly knew i felt different. I remember now, i morphed into a drone.

I try to break free from my cocoon, which breaks almost instantly. 'What now?' i think.

 **MINE MINERALS, DRONE.**

'Wow that was loud..'

 **MINE MINERALS, DRONE.**

'I heard ya the first time...'

I decided to follow the overlord's advice, i had to make a hatchery anyway… no wait! There was a hatchery right there!.

I thought about for some time, it could work… but it would attract attention…..

'decisions decisions...' i decided to do it, but instead of just the hatchery i would control this whole brood. I expanded my swarm sight and until i found this brood in it. It didn't take long to find the brood mother. but just before i wanted to start i found something interesting in its mind.

'WHAT?!' i thought when i found where we were. 'AIUR!?' I also found out that this brood was 1 of the smaller ones. and wouldn't be missed if it went missing. as caution i sent out a false distress signal with the message that this brood was dead. but i send it so that it wouldn't get much attention, instead being dismissed as unimportant.

With that out of the way i forced my control on the brood. it worked. i wanted to scream from happiness. but decided against it.

'hmmm, this could be a problem..' i thought when i found out the override command in the swarm. 'this would allow kerrigan to assume direct control' i pondered for a moment until i decided to completely redesign the control code.

i also found out that the swarm worked in a kind of number system with me being 1.79.19

1 being to Swarm. 79 being the brood and 19 being me.

Since The Swarm was 1, i decided to make my own Swarm and called it The Hive which was number 2. I began the rewrite.

'UGHHHH That took SOOOO long, well at least i am finally done! What now... hmmm let's expand for now' with that in mind i built my very first spawning pool. and then i was completely stunned.

'Is this some kind of joke? morphing time is only 12 minutes?' this was sick... and completely AWESOME!

 _ **12 MINUTES LATER.**_

'It's done.. it's really done in 12 minutes…. this is crazy..'

I started morphing some zerglings and looked at the timer.

'really… 1 minute…. okay, i call hacks!'

2 zergling were running around wildly afterwards.

'I need WAY more zerglings also other creatures.'

I decided to morph a drone in a evolution pit.

'This was a GREAT choice!' i thought as i looked around my evolution pit 15 minutes later.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN STARCRAFT I ONLY OWN MY OWN STORIES**

 **RATED T FOR TEENS**

The inside of the evolution pit was.. Fleshy, very fleshy.. Also it was cold

"My leader?" I suddenly heard.

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

 _ **Is this better?**_

"WHO"S THERE!"

"It is me, Agrothur"

"Uhm, where are you?"

"I am here" suddenly a snake like creature comes out of the wall

"Uhm, What are you!?"

"I am Agrothur, 1 of the evolution masters."

"But Abathur is the evolution master..."

"We are the evolution chamber itself, i just made a physical form so that i wouldn't scare you."

"Uhm sure, what can i do here?" I ask while deciding i should just accept it.

"You can make changes to your brood here"

'Brood? Oh right he(?) doesn't know yet'

"Uhm, Agrothur?"

"Yes my leader?"

"Well this isn't a brood, it's a Swarm in itself."

"I don't understand."

"Well, I made a separate Swarm called The Hive; this means i am your overmind i guess"

"Okay Overmind, what would you like to do here for now?"

"Fine, What upgrades can i develop here at the moment?"

"Anything you want as long as we have the material."

"Material?"

"yes Overmind, the genetic material."

"Okay, well is the overlord speed upgrade available?"

"Yes it is, but we can't implement it right now."

"Why not? It's there right?"

"Yes but we do not have the required amount of vespene gas."

"Okay i'm gonna get that then, is there anything else interesting here?"

"I think you need an advisor."

"Yeah i have been thinking about that too."

"I can create 1 right now, if you want of course."

"You can…. Well that was unexpected, but yeah i do need that. Do you have a template?"

"I do, but first i need vespene to test the different samples."

"Okay i will begin with that then"

I mentally order a drone to a Extractor and morph 3 drones that have to harvest from the extractor

 _ **ERROR NO VESPENE GEYSER FOUND.**_

'What?'

 _ **ERROR NO VESPENE GEYSER FOUND.**_

'WHAT!'


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN STARCRAFT. I ONLY OWN MY OWN STORIES.**

'I have a problem... The problem is that are absolutely no vespene geyser here. I checked and found one but it's 2 KILOMETERS FROM MY BASE; RIGHT NEXT TO THE BASE OF ANOTHER ZERG!'

'This is crazy; i need my advisor!…. I need vespene for an advisor.. AAARGGHHH'

I made a connection to Agrothur.

 _Agrothur!_

 _ **Yes Overmind?**_

 _Do you know of a gas that has the same result as vespene?_

 _ **No Overmind. Vespene Gas is a gas that awakens psionic potential and it's unique.**_

 _Would it be possible the use nutrients for it? Biomass?_

 _ **That might be possible but it would need more biomass than when we would have used in vespene.**_

 _Let's do that. Are there any creature nests close by?_

 _ **This area is completely dominated by zerg; while there are some roaming creatures there are no nests.**_

 _Okay, i'll use the roaming creatures._

The connection broke.

I mentally order 6 zerglings to start morphing and use the 6 i already had to start patrolling and killing any non-zerg creature.

It payed of. 30 minutes later i had the worth of 25 vespene in biomass form.

I order 1 drone into a roach warren and morph 2 more drones from larvae.

I also start collecting more vespene for a lair.

 **15 MINUTES LATER**

Good the larvae have been birthed.

I make 12 more zerglings and wait..

Then the zerglings hatch and i have 24 zerglings now, but i need way more..

'How can i get more larvae?.. Hmmm.. Of course! A Queen!.'

With a quick mental order i start the morphing of a Queen.

 **10 MINUTES LATER**

I suddenly hear a screech from my hatchery and order 10 zerglings to kill the attackers and then i see a Starcraft 2 Queen getting up and i order the zerglings back.

"Queen?"

The Queen looks up.

"Overmind?"

"How do you know i am the Overmind?"

"The creature that leads The Hive is you; i felt it through my connection."

 _Agrothur?_

 **Yes Overmind.**

 _How does this Queen know about The Hive and you didn't_

 _ **She has received a refreshed knowledge dump since i created one after you gave me new information.**_

 _Thank you_

'What is your name?"

"I do not have such a thing."

"Then you are Zagra from now on"

"Thank you Overmind."

"Zagra, please spawn larvae on the hatchery and keep doing that when the larvae are finished."

"Yes Overmind"

With that i walk away from Zagra

'Let's make more zerglings for now' i think while ordering the morph more zerglings.

 _ **NOT ENOUGH CONTROL, MORPH MORE OVERLORDS.**_

'REALLY!'


	5. Chapter 5

_Morph 2 overlords hatchery._

i feel a small nod from the hatchery.

'hmm.. How is development going again?'

I float over to Agrothur; only then realising i can just talk to her with telepathy.

 _Agrothur?_

 _ **Yes?**_

 _How much vespene do we have?_

 _ **80 vespene.**_

 _Is that enough for a adviser?_

 _ **No Overmind; We need 100 vespene for a advisor.**_

 _Agrothur; what makes the advisor special? Different from you. The person that is my advisor for now._

 _ **I am bound by your will; the Advisor is different and has free will. So it can make better decisions.**_

 _But would that mean it can overthrow me?_

 _ **No, Overmind; while it has free will even the advisor cannot defy you.**_

 _That's a load of my mind._

 _How long till we have enough vespene gas?_

 _ **We found a big creature and we now have enough vespene gas. Shall i start the morphing?**_

 _YES! please do that!_

 _How long will it take?_

 _ **5 minutes.**_

… _.HOW DOES THAT EVEN WORK!_

I yelled while closing the connection

 **5 MINUTES LATER**

'Okay, it should be done now'

 _ **HELLO OVERMIND**_

 _..!?_

 _ **I AM YOUR ADVISOR**_

 _PLEASE STOP YELLING!_

 _ **oh i am sorry!...**_

 _Just talk normally_

 _ **Yes, okay.**_

 _What is your name?_

 _ **I do not have such a thing.**_

 _Hmm… I guess…._

 _ **Maybe Moltu?**_

 _Did you just talk... talk from free will?_

 _ **Yes, This is common thing for a advisor; after all we need to offer advice that's new to you and not influenced by you.**_

 _Okay; then from now on you're called Moltu_

 _ **Thank you for listening to me.**_

 _No Problem i jus….AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH AAAAAARRGGHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH_

 _Searing pain everywhere; my mind's going blank_

 _This is.. ...!?_


	6. Chapter 6

'Where? Where am i?'

'Why is everything dark?'

'I see light! Let's go there!'

Seeing light, i float over to it.

'Huh? there's a window here but.. i can look outside and such but it looks like a Point of view film?'

'No wait! This is ME!?'

'I can watch from my own perspective; I'm talking to Agrothur... but why am i talking and not even using telepathy'

'If i am here then… Who is controlling my body?

 _ **Hello Overmind.**_

 _Moltu!?_

 _ **Yes.**_

 _Where am i?_

 _ **You are inside yourself.**_

 _How did THAT happen!?_

 _ **I helped to…**_

' _What? What did you help with?'_

 _ **I AM YOUR DOOM.**_

A dark and raspy voice suddenly yelled this and then all presence vanished.

'I fell asleep again?'

'Wait now the windows is gone'

'Well This sucks'"

"It does Huh?"

"WHO'S THERE!"

"No worries it's just me… i mean you; or is it me?"

"What..?"

"I am your inner self"

"... does that come with benefits?"

"hahaha, Well yes, i can do whatever i want for example. But of course there's a price"

"A price?"

"Yes i normally sleep; like always "

"Then why are you awake now?"

"i think it's because you're here"

"How am i relevant here?"

"Well you're closed off in your own mind; that's not an everyday thing, now is it."

"well yes..but still"

"i'm sleepy.. gonna go now"

"What!?"

Presence vanished again.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up again, with a strange feeling this time.

'Ugghhh, headache! Where am I this time?'

Suddenly my head cleared.

Wow…. what is thi-

 _ **Hello again, Overmind.**_

 _Moltu?_

 _ **Yes, and no.**_

 _Why the no?_

 _ **I am Ulrezaj.**_

 _Ulrezaj!? What's that?..._

…

 _Aren't you like that super amazing 7 sided Archon?...Wasn't it a dark archon?_

 _ **Yes… I am... you aren't scared?**_

 _Why?_

 _ **Well I am the SUPER AMAZING 7 SIDED ARCHON.**_

… _So?_

 _ **ARRRGHHH WHY ARE YOU NOT AFRAID!?**_

 _It doesn't feel very real you know…_

…

 _Also please explain the yes i am Moltu part of what you said._

 _ **I AM Moltu! I could control him since his birth!**_

 _So you hijacked him?_

 _ **YES! And with that i could put you in stasis in your own mind!**_

 _So THAT'S what happened! was wondering about it for some time…_

 _ **You caught my interest because you're are independent you can control yourself.**_

… _Could you leave…_

 _ **What are you saying? YOU want ME to LEAVE!**_

 _... Yes that's what i said… are you deaf by any chance?_

… _**HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST THAT; FOR THIS YOU SHALL DIE**_

 _So?_

 **FLASHBACK: 2 HOURS AGO  
** 'I wonder if my other self i awake...'

"Always."

"Reading my thoughts like always i see."

"There's not much else going on."

"Well yeah it's … empty here i guess."

"Why are you thinking about psionics?

"I have been wondering since the beginning; Do i have psionics?"

"I can answer that much."

"You can!?"

"Yeah it's really simple, you HAVE psionic.

"But then why did I never notice it"

"Because you didn't activate it… at all."

"How am i supposed to do THAT!"

"Just focus."

"... how simple was that..."

"Do you feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"The energy."

"no i suppose not."

"Let me try something."

Suddenly i lose control over my body.

"Wha-"

"No worries i'm just trying to do it for you."

I can't talk anymore; after what feels like an eternity i can use my body again.

"Done."

"I noticed it."

Suddenly i feel a burst of energy flowing through my body.

"Wow what is this!?"

"It's done like a said."

"The hell did you do?"

"Simply made some changes to your antenna."

"Sure…"

"Try to direct that energy to you hand."

"Fine."

I try to redirect that energy to my hand, then i feel that same energy suddenly in my hand.

"Wow!?"

"Okay now try to make a ball with that energy."

i try form a ball in front of my hand.

and it happened…

"This is pretty cool!" i say when i look at the ball of pure energy in front of my hand.

"Good!"

 **PRESENT TIME.**

 _So?_

 _ **YOU DARE DEFY M-**_

 _Shut up_

 _ **YOU CAN'T SHU- !?**_

 _ **!?**_

 _Yes i can. now LEAVE_

 _ **YOU CAN NEVE-**_

 _YES I CAN._

And then he was gone; his presence completely vanished.

'... I wonder if i can leave now?'


	8. Chapter 8

'Now that Ulrezaj is banished I can finally leave this place…. But how?'

"I can help wIth that."

"Ah the me."

"Now that his presence is gone i can undo the stasis."

"That would help, Thanks"

A door appeared.

"There, just walk through"

"well that was pretty easy..."

"You could do it too you know."

"I can?"

"You unlocked you psionic potential, so yeah you can."

"Thanks for the reminder, but still I don't REALLY know what I did. I just did it"

"That will come, just give it time."

"I sure hope so it felt amazing!"

"Don't get caught up in it."  
"yeah, yeah will do."

"ugh sometimes it just think about how annoying my awake self really is."

"..."

"Well are you gonna walk out of here or should i close the door?"

"yeah, yeah i'll be going now."

And with that i walked through the door….

And immediately regretted it.

"Hello there" Kerrigan said.

"uhmm…..hey?"

"You know you're good as escaping. But not this time."

Her whole brood suddenly bursts out of the ground.

"woah easy there."

"Now I wonder what you are…" she mused.

"me too, can i go now?"

"hahahaha, you think you can just walk away?"

"well no, but i could try."

"But Still you seem different from last time, when you probed me remember."

"i do..."

"hmmm i wonder why you were locked, care to tell me what happened?"


	9. Chapter 9

'I screwed up… Badly'

"Hello i am Kerrigan as you know" she said

Then the atmosphere changed as if electrically charged.

"Uhm i uh.."

Suddenly Kerrigan started laughing like a demon.

"hahahahahaha! What do you think i am here for?"

"Uhm to kill me?" i answered.

'Damn, i didn't expect this!' i thought

"No."

The atmosphere reverted back to normal

"wha, what?"

"I came here to recruit you. But first explain to me, why were you trapped there?"

"Well, Ulrezaj was here and he tri-"

"WHAT!?" All the zerg in the surrounding started hissing and growling

"Calm down please, He tried to trap me by hijacking my advisor. But i banished him from my my mind so all is good!"

"... You believe that? You couldn't possibly banish Ulrezaj he is a class 10 psionic user"

"Oh.. i thought i did.."

"Well for now come wit- Huh?"

"What?"

"How is this possible!?"

"Care to tell me what you're talking about?"

Then i noticed she looked at me but not with the usual cocky gaze but with something else. Fear.

"uhmm. What did i do?"

"How is this possible! Even I the most powerful terran ghost am only class 12.. How could you be…"

"What?"

Kerrigan seemed distressed. She seems to make up her mind.

"I have to go. and you!"

"yes?..."

She looked furious.

"You better keep low from other factions!"

"yes ma'am."

 _HEEEEYYYY I CAN LIVE!_

 _ **For now.**_

"You can read my mind!?"

"..."

"Stupid question...i know.."


End file.
